Bender Poops Everywhere
by THEARTIST321
Summary: The gang is back together on another Saturday detention! But Bender has not pooped in many weeks! Will he be able to hold in his poopies? No.


"So… well, well, well… it looks like we got the ol d gang vback together again… Bitchy Bitch Bitch (The Brain), Pedophile knick knock fart wee wee (The Jock), Soap Droppin' Butt Poppa (Thee Criminal), Hentai Loli Banger 9,000 (The bsasket case), and nigga squapie skink farts (The Drama Queen Nigga). Back again for a nother fpuckin saturday. Yous a buncha fuckin penis wigglers… remember… you niggas mess with the bulll, yous get the motherfucking horns, nigga." Said Vice Principal Richard to our heroes.

The vice princiapal left the library to jack off into tha bathroom sonk. Vice principal walked into the bathrroom and pulled dwon his pants and tightened his tie around his neck and began choking himslef as he started jackin it into the bathroom soink. OH GOD tHATS FUCKING RFIGHT! THE VICE principal slipped and slammed his head onto the fucking sink ah fuck! He fell onto the ground and began twitchin' and bleedin' out. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hel-hel-hel-help-help…" he wimpered. NO ONE FUCKING HERD HIM! He bleed out on the floor and perished. He pooped all over the baffroom floor and nutted. The vice princiapl is dead and nobody knows… AH FUCK!

 **/MEANWHILE BACK IN THE LIBRARY/**

Bender had to shit really badly. He wantned to squirt poopsies out of his anal hole at like a gazillion miles a fucking hour. Bender began groaning silently 2 himslef and he clenchedd his butt cheeks _**HARD**_. "Come on baby, hold it in, hold it in, oh my god, oh jesus" holy shit, if bender releases his fucking bowels rn, then it would shoot backwards over fifty feet. It would smell like a dead rat shat out of a decaying elephant's asshole riddled with gangrene while being pissed on by an 80 year old dementia patient that has a pulsating cock absolutely doused with drugs and semen and blood and cum and shit and piss and puss and genital juices holy fuck !

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh bender boy? Are you fucking okay?" said the brains.

" _WHAT does it look like, shit lick?"_ whispered bender thrhough gritted teeth. He growled as he continued to hold in hiss shit. "OH GOD OH GOD… here it comes, here it comes… no… i'm okay…" said bebner to hisself.

"Bender? You don't look to fuckin good?" asked the jock.

" _Yeah well thats cuz i got a seven eleven up the reverse cunt hole, nig nug!"_ howled bender.

" _I got some negros up my ass snatch, figlet"_ howled bnender.

" _I got some east side stinkies clogging up mah fecal shooter_ " howled boner.

" _I got some fat n***ers up against my fucking lower fucking intestine, faggot"_ hwled bender.

" _I got some cunt smellin' japanese transvestitez up my shitsquelcher" homoed bender._

" _I got some anal hum dingers eating out my cock handled pussy" hoeled bonderslonoder._

" _ **I HAVE SHIT CLOGGING UP EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ORRAFICE INSIDE THE FUCKING FURNACE OF LOVE THAT IS MY FUCKINNG PERSON YOU FUCKING FAGGOT LIPPED NIGGER HOOF CLOVED CRACKER PIECE OF SHIT CAKED CUNT LICKING CUM SNORTING**_ _ **BITCH"**_ _ **.**_

Bender farted a little bit. It stank like hell. It stank so looud that satan himfuckingself died. Bender farted a little bit fucking more. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH. The basket case had extreme autism and she shouted and ran out of the room because of the smellll, that left four left. Bender. Could. No. longer. Fucking. Hold. it. In. he decided to fucking bite the bullet and take one for the team. Bender got on top of his libreary desk and he pulled down his pants and _**SLOWLY**_ pooped out a long, tender bowel throttler that was at least two feet long. It landed with a loud _**PLOP**_ on the table. But that was barely one twentieth of the storm that was brewing inside of bender's belly. The brain responded by vomitting all over himself and he began shitting himself at the same time as well. He was drowning in the taste ofhis vomit, the sound of his pooping, the smell of benders poopies, the feel of his entire soul cavving in on itself with every single fucking stimuli molesting every single fucking atom comprising the worthless hunk of shit that is his _fucking_ hole of an existence _**FUCK**_. the brain exploded. He is dead.

Bender's fucking asshole spewed shit in every direction fucking possible. He shat so goddam fucking hard that he shot his shit into the fucking fourth dimmention. Brown anal cummies plastered the walls and books and shelves and carpet with soggy parasite-ridden begrimed chocolate sewage. The tainted explosive asshole ejaculate inundated even the most reclusive of organisms surrounding the general area of the library. The remaining teenagers drowned in the bowel filth and choked on the disagreeable fucking waste squirted from bender's personal hell hole of an anus. Thousands of poopy demons from the planet Zolnark in nebulon #X36 ripped through Bender's Arse and entered the physical world.

Bender is dead.

Brian is dead.

Sporto is dead.

Allison is dead.

Drama Queen Nigga is dead.

Bice Principal is dead.

Bender's Anus is dead.

Fuck you. There is shit everywhere. Fuck. Cunt. Ass. Bitch. Mike Pence's Cum Stained Socks.

THE END


End file.
